1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a flexible circuit interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical connector with a flexible circuit interface may be connected to a flexible circuit board or a flexible cable and includes a base 10, a plurality of terminals 16 and a cover 23. The base 10 is divided into a plurality of terminal slots 12 and a connection portion 13 by baffles 11. The terminal 16 has a pin portion 17, a first elastic arm 18 and a second elastic arm 19. The first elastic arm 18 has a connection point 20 extending to the connection portion 13. The second elastic arm 19 is formed with a recess 21 at a distal end thereof. The cover 23 is formed with openings 24 and pressing sheets 25 corresponding to the terminals 16. The second elastic arm 19 of each terminal 16 passes through the opening 24 of the cover 23 such that the pressing sheet 25 is hooked by the recess 21. Consequently, when the cover 23 is rotated downwards, the pressing sheet 25 can vertically and tightly press against the inserted flexible circuit interface.
The prior art has the following drawbacks.
1. The cover 23 is formed with the openings 24 corresponding to the terminals, so the precision in manufacturing is very high, and the cover cannot be easily manufactured.
2. The second elastic arm 19 of the terminal 16 directly presses against the cover 23, so the cover 23 cannot be made of a metal material and the intensity thereof is not very high. If the cover 23 is made of the metal material, the cover is electrically connected to the second elastic arms 19 of the terminals and is thus short-circuited.
3. If the cover 23 is made of a plastic material, the thickness thereof should be increased. Thus, the space in the base 10 is reduced, and the structure intensity is weakened.